


More than One bond

by Cyber_Validyus



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Runaways (TV 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Age of Consent, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Bedroom Sex, Crime Fighting, Earrings, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fast Food, Fetish Clothing, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Makeup, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Necklaces, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overprotective, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Scares, Presents, Psychic Bond, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Identity, Seduction, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Skirts, Slow Sex, Superpowers, Tandy embraces her feminine side, Tattoos, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Teleportation, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Tyrone becomes an Anti-Hero, Vigilantism, but doesn't kill criminals, but that doesn't mean she'll go soft on bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Validyus/pseuds/Cyber_Validyus
Summary: It's been 8 monthsTyrone JohnsonandTandy Bowenas been best friends and it had been 6 months after defeated the the evil Loa Andre and helped the Runaways. Over time they couldn't hide their feelings anymore they fell in love and became a couple, and they're supernaturual acts of heroism caused them to become heroes in their own right, calling themCloak & Dagger. While Tyrone enjoys with his relationship with his hope bringing girlfriend, Tandy wanted somthing more to.... solidify ther bond.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen & Tyrone Johnson, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. The Passion in Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csgt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csgt/gifts).



They say that women feels more love and compassion than men, is that true? Possibly. 

  
The two teenage heroes Tyrone Jonson and Tandy Bowen, moved away from New Orleans and now lived in New York City in an old house in a deserted street, their they continued their vigilantism and relationship side by side with their bond full of passion. For as long as they can remember the young empowered due Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen had cared for and loved each other more than anyone they think can imagine. Though it is very complicated with these two, it was love nonetheless, in a sort of romantic gratitude over time.

All his life Tyrone Johnson was forced to confront his deepest fears, although he came out brave doing due to his efforts. The lack of justice in the death of his brother Billy Johnson made him a kind but an often cold, determined and bitter teenager, not only that the stereotypical perspective on black people, forced him to exercise his will to live and have a good life. And feared that his parents Otis and Adina Johnson were putting a big burden on him, if he didn't do everything well at school, not wanting his parents to be scared of losing him. Had it not been for Tandy Bowen's light and hope, Tyrone's constant raw courage and antisocial struggle in suppressing his fear would have turned him into a dark and brutal character.

Shining in the spotlight right from the start, Tandy Bowen has been had always been hopeful and passionate at a young age. But her optimism was often her greatest weakness, not knowing that people aren't always like they seem, especially her father Nathan Bowen who abused her mother Melissa. When her father died from the car crashing into the sea from the Roxxon oil rig explosion that bestowed on her powers, Tandy's world began falling apart no longer valuing any of the potential good she had or others in her life. And as time passed as she unknowingly crossed paths with Tyrone that she developed a desire for justice for herself, her family and later innocent people, but didn't have the courage or self-confidence to act on them. It was thanks to Tyrone Johnson's raw courage and outlook on life, that Tandy was able to become fearless and stand up for herself and others, value good again and not to be deceived by words.

Over the year Tandy and Tyrone quickly made name for themselves wherever they went, ironically spreading fear to all criminals out there and hope to the weak that were exploited by those above them eventually the citizens in witness to their incredible actions started to call them Cloak & Dagger. At this moment Tyrone felt like he was on top of the world, due to the countless innocent people he saved his girlfriend included.

Tandy felt the same way as well since she was the main hero who defeated Andre and freed everyone from his hopeless thrall thanks to Tyrone's support. However, since that marvellous victory, her love for her boyfriend became deeper than usual especially since there was no sign he was cheating on her and gave her all the attention she needed. Their new reputation as a crime-fighting duo was cool and all, but she wanted something living to symbolize their new strong relationship. Then the idea suddenly hit her mind, she came to an irresistible decision, Tandy now wants to get pregnant and have kids with her soulmate and true love. 

Despite the fact she misses her mother deeply, Tandy finally felt free from her hardship especially since Tyrone joined her on their journey. She felt like nothing to stop her from building a new life for herself and knew that if Tyrone himself disagrees with the idea of early parenthood, she knew she gonna have to be very persuasive. Pun intended.

* * *

It was getting dark and Tyrone Johnson aka Cloak was teleporting around the city from Harlem to Hell's Kitchen from rooftop to the rooftop for an evening patrol alone. Ever since Tandy was kidnapped by Andre he knew he was going to have to be a little protective of her. Though he knew how strong his girlfriend is, there will always be someone who will abuse their power like Andre did and it was their duty to stop people like him. 

But this new overcaution had caused Tyrone to act distant from his lover throughout the 7 months of their relationship, as he became more focused on protecting Tandy than showing her any romantic affection, to which he came to harboured a lot of guilt for. He could even feel that Tandy is beginning to doubt the idea of them as a couple through their psychic link so it was officially decided even though he and Tandy are only 17, he finally feels it is time to propose to the love of his life, the one person who he can ever relate to. 

But ever since he and Tandy defeated the evil Loa and declared themselves a couple one thing he always asked herself. "Do I love Tandy or is it just my powers?" He could never forget what Andre warned Tandy about, how their powers would suddenly change them over time, maybe it was their powers that bind them together. But Ty decides to ignore the possibility and continue to put faith in his relationship and do whatever he can to keep his soulmate satisfied.

\-----

Suddenly Ty's mind switches back to reality as he walking down the streets, and witness a robber committing extortion in a jewellery store.

"Ho hand me all yo diamonds, do it now!" The thug shouts pulling the gun on the women.

"I can't, I won't you thuggish, A**hole." say says the shop owner.

"Your call." The robber preps his gun to kill until he suddenly hears a deep voice from behind.

"Leave her, you sick bastard!" The entire store suddenly fills itself with Darkforce energy and out from the shadows, and out came Tyrone with a terrifying presence with his head down.

The robbers then shake in fear knowing who the dark vigilante is. "C-C-Cloak?!"

"Hehehe, that right, man." Tyrone laughs he lifts his head revealing his white glowing luminescent eyes and in a blink of an eye he releases his dark tendrils at his opponents absorbing him into his hood, as the scared robbers can only cry out in fear and horror.

**Scene Switch**

Meanwhile, at their home, a deeply troubled Tandy Bowen aka Dagger was making and designing her and her boyfriend's costumes for their activities as Cloak & Dagger. Right now her heart was conflicted with desperation and doubt. Despite that, she has only known Tyrone for 8 months and stayed a couple for 7, she was desperate to have a life and kids with him figuring out a way to get his attention since he became distant. But at the same time she was beginning to hold a grudge against him as in the past 7 months he never said or did anything affectionate to her other than asking her out and saying that he loves her, he never even did a mouth to mouth kiss with her, only kissing her one the cheek, the only time they did was when they became a couple.

Tandy was now beginning to feel scared not wanting her and Ty to revert to being just best friends again, she even asked herself. _"Doesn't he notices me anymore? Oh, Ty please show your heart yearns for me."_ She knew that she couldn't bear the idea of going back to friend zone with him, it was because of him she got rid of her fear, find her courage and became a vigilante hero. But now Tandy was certain that once Ty sees her with her makeup on and her homemade attractive costume tonight her boyfriend will lock eyes with her again.

\------

Whilst Tandy prepares to enamour him with her beauty, Tyrone who just was walking and teleporting back to his new home, in a very good mood and excited thoughts _"Oh Yeah. Ty who's the man? You're the man! Tandy, you gonna love this."_ As a reward for him saving the jewellery store owner life, she allowed him to pick some of the expensive accessories for free, as a debt of gratitude which he only picked two. 

The first was a pendant, shaped like a metallic dagger with diamonds on it as a gift to his girlfriend, the second was pair of Bajoran earrings with diamond-encrusted moons on them, and the third was an engagement ring for him to propose to her. But decides to wait for the right moment, so he can be sure to himself that he loved her with all his heart and not because his powers want him to. He had also bought some burgers and chips and Chinese food for them to eat together

  
As Ty was heading, Tandy senses him through their link and quickly put on her costume, It was time to use her natural good looks and gorgeous smile to snap her boyfriend out of his kind but cold distant nature, for good.

* * *

2 hours later

 **Location** : [Jones Residence](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jones_Residence)

With his evening patrol over for the day, Tyrone arrives back into their home which was [Jessica Jones](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jessica_Jones) old house, which she allowed them to live in, except for gong into her dead brother's room. he couldn't wait to see Tandy reaction to the gifts he got for the hero after 7 months of not being affectionate enough to his girlfriend It was about time Ty became more open again. But once he enters the old abandoned house he and his girlfriend made as to their new home, he put his overexcitement on hold noticing that every light in the house was switched off, all. "Could Tandy have gone to sleep?" 

Confused, Tyrone tries to call out to her, to see if she was still inside. "Tandy? Tandy. Baby girl. Are you here, where are you?" But there was no reply back. He checks in the kitchen the only room in the house that had a light one but it whole was empty, Ty starts to get scared that something happened to her.

Slowly fearing for the worst, Tyrone quickly ran up the stairs to check the bathroom and calls out her name again by again no reply, finally, he heads to their bedroom and switched on the light, where they have their king-sized bed which both slept in.

"Where the heck is she? What is going on." This left Tyrone confused though he couldn't find his girlfriend anywhere, he can still sense her through their link, that she was still in the house. Is someone or something messing or interfering with his powers as Andre did to Tandy months ago? Ty was confused out of his mind, straight up.

Then suddenly in out of nowhere Tandy, appears right behind him with her sexy Dagger outfit on, ready to surprise and allure her brave, superpowered, unbeatable black knight of a boyfriend with a nice warm welcome. After all those months it's time she learns what he thinks of her. "Well, Well welcome back, handsome. You do realise your a little late right?" With all her confidence, she proceeds to enter their bedroom and greets her lover, using her seductive and alluring persona with a smile. 

Once he heard her voice Tyrone sighs in relief, knowing that Tandy was alright and quietly reminds himself that she is a strong woman that can defend herself not a damsel in distress. But once Ty turned around to face is his girlfriend..... "Oh thank goodness your alright Tandy babe, I sensed you but I couldn't find you anywhere around t---" ....his mind and body instantly froze, he was surprised he dropped the bag of fast food that he brought on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or resist the amazing sight, the magnificent beauty that laid before him as the girl he loves smiles right at him. His heart started to beat faster his face became sweaty and began breathing heavily. He knew she was an attractive young girl, but right now he feels like he was in the presence of a goddess. 

Tandy stunning new Dagger costume consisted of a [pair of mid-heel below the knee boots](https://www.scorpioshoes.com/womens-c3/boots-c11/mid-calf-boots-c59/martens-9733-silver-jewel-womens-eyelet-p32893), with a matching [metallic skirt](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/mPIAAOSwt0FdptWI/s-l1600.jpg) followed by a [white sleeveless leather jacket](https://www.lyst.co.uk/clothing/missguided-sleeveless-faux-leather-gilet-white/), which she wore over her backless [white cleavage crop top](https://uk-m.zaful.com/cut-out-backless-crop-tank-top-p_679271.html) that held her greatly developed C cup boobs, she also wore two matching [fingerless white leather gloves](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/841539880346634933/) on each hand. For the finishing touches, she applied some makeup, adding some black eyeshadow on her lashes, some [purple lipstick](https://coolladies.net/purple-lipstick-makeup-brown-hair.html), smudges of some [silver eye glitter](http://www.lovethispic.com/image/220967/silver-sparkle-eye-makeup) and to complete the look she wore a small [grey leather headband](https://valerievalentineparis.com/home/1352-marion-small-hairband.html). 

Seeing that her charm was taking effect, Tandy begins to enjoy and take pleasure in seeing her boyfriend frozen with pleasure and enamoured with her attractive figure, but she still wanted Ty to tell her what he thinks honestly, eager to resume their relationship as a couple.

"So Ty what do ya think, what's the matter cat got your tongue?" She cooes, she gently lifts her left arm and places her hand on her hip to strike a [pose](https://www.canstockphoto.com/young-woman-with-hand-on-hip-26438679.html) to which she trailed a right hand down her silver skirt to her flawless smooth waxed legs and back up, then she turned around showing the back of her skirt flirtatiously. "Well, baby. Does this skirt look a little short?" She asked, knowingly baiting him with her flawless attire.

With all that Tandy was showing Ty was instantly turned on with pleasure like his mind was taken over, in seconds his member instantly went hard-on for her, it wasn't visible but his boxers couldn't hold it. But he was more interested in his girl's pretty face than her inconspicuous healthy, body. Finally, Tyrone snaps himself out of it and tries to express his opinion. "Um er well, uh I don't know, uh. I think that--."

_____

POV

Tyrone: _"Man, what is wrong with me? Keep it together Tyrone Johnson! I know that I and Tandy have been dating for the past 6 months and she is a very naturally fantastic and tempting woman. But I never knew this is how much beautiful and sweet she could be, and that smile she could have like 20 boys swarming over and worshipping her. Yet she chooses me, I am one lucky man. Oh God, I wish Billy was here, he would have loved to meet her."_

Tandy: _"Aw look at him Ty is completely stunned like he just saw a ghost or something. No one should underestimate a teenage girl's natural beauty, when they want a man's attention they'll get it."_

Tyrone: _"This is makeover beyond what looks pretty girl would do, she's so beautiful and that gorgeous physique such a pretty smile those lips. I have to stop being emotionless, cold, I shouldn't be ignoring her."_

Tandy: _"I could feel Ty's emotions he's just so surprised and enamoured, but I can't tell if it's that's love or desire. I know I've been with him for 6 months but I got to know if he's like cheating or something. I gotta see if I can trust him. We've both made this far together, we can't go back to being just best friends again. No, not now. Never again!"_

_______

2 minutes later and seeing that Tyrone still wasn't able to answer correctly, Tandy turns her body around to face Ty normally. She starts getting a little impatient with her boyfriend's supposed "lack of honestly" but keeps her centre with a smile. " 'kay Ty, I'm being serious this time. Do ya like my costume? Please be honest, with me." This time Ty's person reverted and was able to speak properly this time, trying not to have his genuine love for his girl be overtaken by lustful thoughts. "You look great Tandy. I-I think you look great." He stuttered, with a smile.

In response, Tandy continues her seduction and walks up to him like she was on a catwalk, slowly lifted her hands again to gently trailed her hands up his pecks, to make him be honest. "Great" that's all you can say, "Cloak"? Just "Great." She asks softly.

At that point Tyrone couldn't resist anymore "No, "Dagger", that's not all." He teases then he reaches out and places his hands on his overly glamorous girl's crop top waist, a large jolt of pleasure ran Tandy's body and teases him. "Hey. Your hands are cold." Tyrone obeys and wraps his arms around her instead as they chuckle together, she then rests her arms on his shoulders and says "Hmmm, much better." 

With that Tandy continues her advances and giggles. "So, Ty you were saying?" Although Tyrone intended to be cold and ruthless to take down bad people, he locks it away for the moment for Tandy's sake finally giving her honesty. "You look so amazing, so gorgeous Tandy." He says. "This makes you look absolutely fantastic." He ends his compliment with a small grin on his face. With this Tandy could see in Ty's eyes he was fully in her sexy thrall. "Mmm, now that's a big improvement." She purrs, as she closed her eyes, leaned closer to his face and her tender soft lips finally met his after so long she was finally kissing him, as Ty can feel hardness of her nipples through her crop top.

As he fell deeper into Tandy's seductive power, Ty rubs his now warm hands around her waist as she who had her arms wrapped around his neck tighter. Next desperate how to have kids, Tandy places her hands on his hard pecks and removes his hoodie to seduce him into removing his other clothes so they can have sex. But once she prepared to reach down and unzip his black jeans, Tyrone's Darkforce instincts kicked in and felt Tandy touch his private area so he gently pulls her away. "Woah T slows down take it easy." He smiling nervously not only covering up that he wasn't ready to sleep with her, but also cause of his hunger and that he might feed on Tandy.

This causes Tandy to cross her arms and roll her eyes in frustration, as overtime she did come to genuinely love Tyrone. She also felt like she owned him to some degree, to be sure she returns to her usual serious persona and drops the seductive act. "So where have you been, Ty." She demanded seriously.

"I was out patrolling, I told you remember."

"Yeah, but you took too long."

"So?"

So, what were you doing?"

"Taking down bad guys, plus I sensed a group of girls fear 12 blocks from here and rescued from being kidnapped.

"OK, first of all, I'm the one who is supposed to take kidnappers, abusers and traffickers remember. People need to know not to mess with women. Secondly, you learnt a new power and didn't tell me?!

\------

"Tandy, it sounds like you don't fully trust me, like you want me tell you everything." Ty says feeling a little guilty. "Sorry but that's exactly what I'm feeling right now." Tandy said sternly. "Plus you took too long, 3 hours." "What does that have to do with anything." Ty asks but Tandy broke down explains. "Everything! You can't see what's wrong with yourself? We've been together for 6 months now, we went out on lots of dates." Ty fully understood what his girlfriend was saying then he asks. "But?"

Tandy continues her upset calm rant. "First of all you've become very distant aside from asking me out doing my shopping, you never complimented me on my looks or a mouth to mouth kiss. The only thing you've done throughout us being together was kissing me just on the cheek and only saying "I love you." Every morning, when we go to sleep and when you go outside to patrol." "Is this is why you just surprised me? With this well very nice costume you just finished making. To get my attention?" Ty asked. Tandy confessed and smiled. "Yes. Yes, it was, I got you did I?" 

"Yeah definitely. Alright and I don't blame you." Ty wasn't surprised Tandy would rant, due to his behaviour then asked. "How did appear right behind me. I couldn't find you anywhere in the house." Tandy responded with pride. "I learned a new skill I can bend light to become invisible, like Susan Storm." Ty was amazed "Wow. That's incredible. Anyway did you finish [my costume](https://www.deviantart.com/kyle-a-mcdonald/art/Cloak-609814328)?" "Yep, It's right here." Tandy then pulls his hands to the cupboard and opened it. "Ta-Da you like it?" She demanded, Ty was amazed his girlfriend was truly an artist. "I love it." Tandy immediately leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, I knew you would like it."

"So the "Secondly?" Tyrone asked getting back to the original subject. "Oh, yes the Secondly." Tandy continued. "Every time you went outside, I sensed a person life force ripped out of them." She then walked over hand places her hands on his cheekbones. "Baby. Just, tell me everything going on with you. That's all I want for tonight, you know a lot about me but not vice versa." As she leaned in and gives Ty another kiss, he finally decides to tell her everything. "OK let's sit down, somewhere." He says the empowered couple walked over and sat down on the right side of the bed that they both share, it was time he faced his problem like he always has


	2. The Embodiments Dream

Once they sat down on the king sized bed they both share, Tyrone tells Tandy everything that's been going on with him and his relationship with the Darkforce that influences him. "Do you remember 6 months ago when we defeated that wanker Andre in the dimension where my powers are from," Tyrone asked. "Ty. You doughnut, technically I defeated Andre hope beats despair remember." Tandy replied playing fully pushing Tyrone. "True. Sorry but that's not the point." Tyrone said. "It's not your fault but when you turned his powers against him, it caused a massive disturbance in the dimension, giving it sentience."

"So what does that have to with you avoiding me?" Tandy asked, impatiently. "Just listen. The moment Andre died, the Lightforce; the energy that makes up your powers that he fed off, spread throughout the dimension and now on different bases it gets hungry for more light so it calls me demanding that I feed it that's why...." Tyrone pauses as his guilt rises to the surface, Tandy puts a hand on his shoulder. "That's why what?" She asked him "...., whenever I go outside and I sense somebody's fear at the hands of someone with evil Intentions I find that person and absorb their life killing them." Tyrone said. " Like that monster the Ghost Rider?!" She yelled. "Yeah." He said with remorse.

"And you didn't think to tell me." She growled. "I'm sorry I was little just scared," Tyrone responded. "Of what Ty?!" She asked with disappointment "That I might feed off your Lightforce drained you until you are dead." Tyrone stood up and yelled. "And you know what I'm sorry I lied. But I shouldn't feel sorry for the rapists and abusers I killed. They had it coming." He ranted. Tandy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You sound like her! You sound just like [Brigid](Https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Mayhem)." Barked Tandy. "As I recall You once did to remember?" Tyrone pointed out and she couldn't argue with that. "You're right, Ty. I did after learning what my dad did to my mum, I just couldn't show mercy to people like that. But after what Andre did to Lia, how he changed her over time, we have to believe there is some piece of good in them." Tandy spoke.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a monster. But I stopped believing that long ago." Tyrone growled. "Since when, huh?" Tandy asked. "You know when." He replied she tries to remind him. "That's all in the past I'm not there anymore." Said Tandy trying to calm him down but he wasn't having it. "But seeing you in despair a girl hates abuse get abused that's a clear example to me." Tyrone angrily barked as his proceeds to leave the bedroom his powers instincts took over, but Tandy noticed. "Ty, stop." She ordered to which he did then Tandy asked. "Now look at me. Just look at me, Ty." Tyrone immediately turned around and as he looked her in the eyes, Tandy walked up to him, places her hands on his shoulders and channels her Lightforce powers to feed him.

Whilst she did that she then rested her head against his chest to calm him down, listening to his heartbeat, as he listens to her soothing voice. "Ty. Listen to me. I understand really. And we both know I hate abusers more you do. I can think of over 100 ways to make them suffer." Tandy spoke, she looks up at Tyrone. "But if you do this, and you start to enjoy hurting. You'll be no different from them." Once his hunger was satisfied and his eyes fade back to normal. Tyrone looks down onto his comforting girlfriend who brought to him to his senses. "Tandy, I'm sorry I just. It's just I can't show mercy to those people anymore."

Then Tandy gives him a solution. "You want to be all dark and scary? You want to play anti-hero? Fine, be that way." She places her hand on his right cheek. "Just don't kill 'em okay."

"What like Batman?"

"Yeah, only way scarier. Promise?"

"I Promise."

She smiles and giggles. "Pinky promise?

He sighs with a smile. "Yeah, Pinky promise."

"I love you, Ty." She said in a heartwarming whisper. "Love you more, T." He replied softly. After that feisty argument was over, the two then hooked heir pinkies together, before embracing in a nice warm hug. But also sighed with tiredness, Tyrone is a nice boy but wasn't the kind of person who does hugs anymore but for his girl Tandy always. Whilst Tandy herself sighed in annoyance finding it frustrating to pretend to be a seductive girly-girl. When they broke the hug they both changed the subject. "So what in the bag?" She asked.

Tyrone walks over to the bags as he explained. "Well, Tandy. See, I knew one day you would complain to me about how I was behaving recently, not even I realised what was wrong." He said and added. "So I brought little things to make it up to you. You know to complete your all so glamorous look." Tyrone said with a smile. Tandy starts blushing like crazy at the compliment. "Oh stop it. Stop it." She giggling cheekily, trying to hold back the redness clouding her cheeks. Once Tyrone opened the bags beholds his heroic girlfriend the sparkling, [earrings](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/588643398/crescent-moon-and-stars-bajoran-earring) to her in his own way, a sign of sincere apology. "Look, a nice pair crescent moon Bajoran earrings, both for you." He said, placing his right hand on his chest with a smile

As reflective light of the earrings shines in Tandy's eyes, her heart beated faster with affection and gratitude as she can see her so distant boyfriend is so eager to continue their relationship. Though deep down she couldn't care less, about the earrings that Tyrone bought, all that mattered is was finally he was paying attention to her, feeling so important, Tandy placed her hands on her chest in amazement. "Aww, and it isn't even my birthday. thanks, Ty." She said, with pretty simper on her face. "Ohh hoo hoo, I'm not done yet, light queen." Tyrone laughs with a grin. "Surprise me, shadow boy." Tandy teased raising an eyebrow.

Tyrone then reached kneeled down, reaching into the shopping bag with another eye-pleasing gift, as Tyrone got up he walked straight up to Tandy, and show the spectacular [knife dagger pendant](https://www.factorydirectjewelry.com/925-sterling-silver-dagger-knife-pendant-necklace/) as an akin to his girlfriend's incredible hope based powers, she uses to rid despair and misery. This has Tandy completely blown away at her boyfriend willingness to earn her trust. In response she reached up, giving him a quick kiss on lips like it was an instinctively, she couldn't really tell him that she didn't want jewellery. "Oh, Ty. I don't know what to say." She said Tandy was so lost for words.

But before she could say a word, her boyfriend gently wrapped his arms around her waist, making her blush with surprise as their eyes met. "No need to explain, just say it and I'll be there," Tyrone replied. In response to those genuine protective words, Tandy reached up and gave her boyfriend a soft kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. As Ty's arms tighten around Tandy's slim waist a small tear of happiness roamed down her cheek; Despite Tyrone's grey morals, he was everything Tandy wanted a boyfriend to be like how a boy should behave, kind, a protector of innocents and not abusive. As the love in their kiss grew stronger a cloud of Darkforce surrounded the room and Lightforce stars flew across the room like mayflies as their eyes were closed. Tandy knew she could never let someone like him go, Once their lips finally parted and effects of each other's powers faded, their eyes met again with both smiling.

\--------

When their arms unwrapped from each other's bodies, Tandy took a step back and placed her hands on her heart as another tear ran down her cheek as the blushing faded, she was so flattered by this excessive amount of affection. "Tandy, are you alright?" Tyrone asked, noticing the tear run her face. "Yes. Tyrone fine." She replied. "Really. Your eyes are watering." Tyrone pointed out, then Tandy just rushed into his arms rest her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm fine." She purred wiping the tears from her face. "It's just, I'm so glad we're together, your exactly what a girl would want." But Tyrone can see she was just using a femininity façade. "Tandy, y y you really don't need to act like this." He said trying to hold his laughter.

"Act like what. What's so funny?" She giggled finding his laugh very funny. "Sorry, babe. But this isn't you." He laughed. "The seduction, the make-up, the revealing attire and this girly-girl act." Tyrone said as his laughter died down. "I know I shouldn't laugh. But that's not your nature." He said. Looking as his girl's attractive attire once more. Tandy simpered him, understanding he saw right her. "Hey, first of all. This will be my costume." She boasted seriously. "And you know, I just wanted your attention, plus that's what boys like in a girl." She teases with a hand on her hip striking a pose.

"I know but you don't have to be like that with me." Tyrone teases then leaned over and kissed her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure. "I'll always be here." He promised. "But you were enamoured, right?" She coos, she trailed her hands up his bumpy pecks, Tyrone replied with a nodded with a smile on his face.

\---------

Then they both skipped to Tyrone's gifts, Tandy turned around and looked in the mirror. "Tyrone put them on for me," Tandy says. Tyrone proceeded to open the box with the earing and gently hooked them right on her ears. "You like them?" He asked his girlfriend. "Oh, yes definitely." She replied. "Now the necklace," Tandy ordered. Her boyfriend then opened the package with the shiny dagger knife necklace. As Tyrone lifted Tandy's bright blonde hair to hang the necklace on her neck, he gives her a soft kiss on the neck, making her moan as her cheeks go red again. Once he finally hanged it around, he took a step as back Tandy turned around to present her beautiful figure to him. "Well, Baby?" She asked striking a pose to him. "Absolutely, gorgeous" Tyrone replied looking at his girl's attractive form. "Thank you," Tandy said.

As she trailed her hands down her cold metallic skirt and looked into the mirror. Tandy pride in her natural beauty. "Now I kinda look a lot myself in the comics." She said admiring her look in the mirror, this truck Tyrone with confusion. "Wait a minute. Yourself in the comics?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Tandy immediately turned to notice his surprise. "Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you, after what we did in New Orleans stopping Roxxon and all. Some people actually made comics about us."

After they both sat back down on their bed, Tandy unzipped her bag and shows Tyrone the self-titled Comic book series about them. "Wait so that's me? This one meant to be me?" Tyrone asked. "Man, I could never go out in a cloak is so big." He laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Oh wait, you did." Tandy commented cheekily. "Babe remember, that cloak belonged to [Billy](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/Billy_Johnson)." He said sighing with little depression. "Oh. I'm sorry. No offence." She replied putting her hand on his shoulder. "But hey look at mine, here. The all-white attire. That would look so sexy on me." She chuckled. "So why choose this? The crop top, the silver skirt?" Tyrone asked adding jokingly.

"Besides, seducing me." He smirked. "I kind of have a habit of trying to make myself the centre of attention, to be as beautiful." She admitted. "Plus I was ignored. I thought you were bored with us." Tandy purred seductively She placing her hands on his cheeks and drew head closer to his until their foreheads touched as her soft lips in purple lipstick was inches from his mouth. "I'm not bored with us. I never was." Tyrone moaned softly lustfully, unable to resist her, then he pulled his head back and looked in her eyes. "I won't ever ignore you, ever." He said. "Even if you are cynical diva under pressure." He joked.

"Why you, come here!" Tandy laughed. She immediately got up and pulled her boyfriend off the bed, making him stand then smashed her lips onto his in a nice rough French kiss as her hands roamed his muscular body. Then Tandy threw Tyrone back on the bed with his back on the mattress and climbed and sat on his pelvis. And laid her slim exposed belly on her lover's pecks; placing her soft palms on Tyrone's cheeks again as their foreheads touched each other. "You're mine, Tyrone Johnson." Tandy cooed running her fingers through his combed curly hair. "Inevitably." Ty moaned.

The enhanced couple then took all their clothes off except the bikinis and boxer's and played with their each other's bodies lustfully for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Later**

After their nice reconciliation and Tandy changed into her [casual](https://www.shopyourtv.com/cloak-and-dagger-season-2-episode-1-tandys-red-ribbed-top/) [clothes](https://www.shopyourtv.com/cloak-and-dagger-season-2-episode-1-tandys-blue-cut-off-jeans/), she and her boyfriend both went downstairs to the living room, to eat their fast food that Tyrone had bought with money he stole from some criminals. As they talked to each other about their past hardships it then led them discussing Tandy's archenemy Andre Deschaine aka D'spayre and their own opinion on him after his defeat. "Oh come on, Tandy. You can seriously be feeling sorry for Andre Deschaine, are you? The guy who literally kidnapped and abused you; Abuse which you hate." He said really annoyed. But Tandy couldn't get over it. "I know Ty but he was suffering from migraines," Tandy explained. "He lost his career in music and one place he felt was his home was burnt down. I'd say talk about bad luck." She said as she ate her burger with chips.

But Tyrone shook his head disagreeing with her. "I don't care what he has been through, that's no excuse for setting up a damn trafficking ring." He exclaimed. "And there's none for making young girls hopeless just to feed on it to be strong." He said. "But don't forget, Ty. I did the same thing, stealing people's hopes and almost did it too Evita, remember?" Tandy said with a guilt-ridden face. But Tyrone still believed his girlfriend was not guilty. "Yeah, you did and I was angry when you did it. But that's all you did, Andre, on the other hand, took advantage of their deprived screwed up mental state." Tyrone said comforting his girlfriend. He reached out and held his girlfriend's hand as she ate her chips. "Face it, Babe. He was nothing compared to you." He said looking in her eyes and adding a grin to his face.

This put smile on her face as Tandy accepted his words. "Thank you, Ty. That's sweet ." She said, laying her palm flat on her boyfriend's hand. "But what do you mean, by that?" She asked. Ty took a deep breath and explained why. "Listen to me, T. Look at you've been through, you saw your dad die right in front you, drowning in a car. And when he was blamed for that rig explosion, you tried to make a life for yourself; only to almost get raped along the way." He said but was cut off by Tandy. "To be honest that was on me. I stole that [jerk's](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/Rick_Cotton) stuff; me and Liam." She replied. "But that, son of a bitch had no right, did he?" Tyrone asked encouragingly.

Tandy nodded her head in agreement with a smile. "No, he didn't." Tyrone grins seeing her regrets fading and tragic memory. "But despite all that, deep down you never gave up, even if you thought you did being a cynic," Tyrone said as he adding ketchup on his chips. "Even when you started a campaign to uncover the truth behind the rig, only discover that your father was a dick husband you didn't stop. What happened to you was truly tragic." Tyrone replied.

"So what makes me different from him, huh?" Tandy asked cheekily enjoying her boyfriend's nice words. "To me when you stole hopes, what you've been through was justified." Ty scoffed as began to talk about his girlfriend's kidnapper. "But look at Andre. All he has ever been through was recurring migraines and losing his favourite place. That's not tragic, Tandy. It's pathetic." He said onto her. "That's nothing compared to what you've endured there's no excuse for him, plus he thought the only way to get rid of those headaches. And with all that pain you felt, and fact that you never abandoned morals. That's what drew me to you." Tyrone sighed lovingly holding her hands despite the grease from the burgers.

As they looked in each other's eyes, Tandy's heart heated faster to every word her boyfriend. "See Andre was a monster. But you, Tandy. You're a goddess." Ty said teasing metaphorically speaking. "You give people strong will if anything you should become a Loa someday." Tandy was so touched, a small tear run down her cheek, though not enough to pass since she's a tomboy.

"And I couldn't have done it without you, my boogyman with a heart." She spoke happily. This had Ty a little confused as Tandy continued talking. "Without me?" He asked. "Ty, when my dad died. I truly lost hope, until I felt your darkness, no pun intended." She giggled. "It's 'cause of you I had a reason to fight again and for the weak. I may be a symbol of hope, but you're a symbol of courage. And I owe you for that." Tandy purred, she leaned her head across [their table](https://www.mcgillteak.com/product/teak-patio-dining-set-for-two-people-folding-table-and-chairs/) and two both shared a kiss. Then once again, black smoke surrounded their old abandoned house and fireflies of Lightforce flew around them, whilst their feelings.

When they broke their kiss and their eyes met again, the couldn't even describe their feelings for each other. Enamoured by her boyfriend's word, Tandy placed her hands on her heart with gratitude. "Thank you, Ty. For everything." She said softly. "No problem, Tandy." Ty replied, then leaves the table and heads outside to take the trash out. Leaving Tandy to finish her burgers and French fries. _"I'm going to be there for her, no matter what."_ He said in his head. Meanwhile, Tandy couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was to have Ty. She then placed her hand on her stomach. " _I have to tell him. This is what I want._ " She thought to herself, she finally decided it was time.

* * *

30 minutes

When Ty returned to her hideout/Home after throwing out the trash bags and opens the door, he sees his attractive girl standing at the entrance of the living room with only jeans and her bra on, striking a pose at him as a greeting. "I see you can handle the smell." She said impressed by him. The Ty walked over to her wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. "I can handle things. That what boys do." He replied grinning with confidence before leaning over kissing Tandy's neck wildly as she laughed. "Mmmm. Good to know, handsome." She giggled as she feels his tongue slide all over her skin. When Ty removed himself from her, h reverts to his calm self. "OK, Tandy. I'm going to tidy this place. Make it look feel home." Said Ty. "You can just relax. Do what you want." He said, then turned around to walked up to the stairs.

But then Tandy finally builds the courage to ask him something. "Ty, wait!" She said. He then stopped halfway up the stairs and turned. "Yeah, Tandy. What is it?" Ty asked. "I need to ask you something. Like talk." Tandy replied. "What about? You look so good" Said Ty feeling concerned. "I'm fine, Ty. I feel like we should talk right now before you tidy up." Tandy replied. The two then walked over to the living room and sat on the sofa for Tandy to explain what she's decided. "Why do want to talk about," Ty asked.

As Ty paid full attention to her. Tandy placed her hands on his chest to explain. "OK, Ty. I know we've known each other for only a year. But..." When Tandy's chest begins beating like a drum, she almost loses herself and smashed her lips into to his, kissing him slowly but roughly. Ty then pulled back unsure what going on with her. "Woah, Tandy take it easy." He said pushing her back with his hands on her shoulders.

When he shakes her, Tandy snapped out of her lustful instincts. "Oh, sorry, Baby." She giggled. "Now, what is it you want to talk about?" Ty asked feeling concerned. "OK, so I've been thinking. I know we've known each other for a year. And I know we've been together for months." She said smiling affectionately. "But it's like I've known you my whole life." Tandy said starting to giggle. "Yeah, I get that two, even without Andre's horrible scenario vision." Ty replied, mocking the memory of the man. "Tell me about it." Tandy laughed. She then replied placing her hand on her boyfriend's cheeks. "But now since we're traveling since our parents, I want our families to keep helping people, to destroy evil, give spread hope to the innocent and inflict fear on the selfish." She purred.

"I know that, it's our duty, hence our powers." Ty said, unsure what is girlfriend is saying. "Yes, Ty. And that's why I decid......" Tandy lost herself again and instinctively kissed Ty once more. Feeling his hunger rise up, Ty, held her which was on cheek, signalling her to channel her light him to satisfy his hunger. Ty removed Tandy's hands from him as their forehead still touched, they looked in each other's eyes with Ty nervous seeing Tandy smiling sinisterly.

"Babe, What? you decided what?" Ty whispered.

She took a deep breath, smiling. "I want a baby." She mewled.

This gave Ty a huge shock. "What?!"


	3. wish in the Heart, grant it by Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing to boyfriend want she deeply desired as the powered now had their own house to live in, Tandy persistently tries to charm Tyrone to sleep with her and get her pregnant, but he refuses and despite him disagreeing he found all but difficult not to give in her. To make it up to her, he had Alex and Daredevil's close ally Melvin Potter help him make present for her. The question is will Tandy love it?

As Tandy's hands were still on her boyfriend's shocked face, Ty couldn't believe what his girlfriend was asking of him. His heart began beating like a giant music player, his face began sweating like he came out from a rainy day and his breathing went extremely faster as he looked at Tandy's gorgeous smile with a giddy and affectionate look in her eyes full of desire. Once he snapped out of it, he gently reached up and pulled his lover's hand from his cheeks soaked with his facial sweat, he fearfully asked her once again.

"A what?! Tandy, you want what?" He asked so nervously.

"You heard me, Ty." She said cheekily. Then Tandy immediately climbed on her boyfriend and sits on his lap, laying her forearms on his shoulders, she then gently grabbed Ty's head and forcibly made face up to make eye contact with her, kissing him passionately on the lips. And as lips parted from hers she seductively repeated her desire to her boyfriend. "I want a baby. So we can build a family." She giggled softly before pouncing on the confused Ty once again. When Tandy's continued trailing her soft fingers all over Ty's face, he resisted for a moment to try and understand the situation. "Wait. Wait a minute. You want one now?!" He asked trying to keep his scares in. Tandy pulled her head back and answered the unprepared Ty straight away without any second thoughts on her decision. "Yes, Ty. Right now." She replied.

She prepared to kiss him again, but Ty instantly freaked out and got up from the sofa, accidentally throwing Tandy off of him and on to the ground, crashing her butt and head on the floor. "Ahh!" She shouted rubbing her bruised head, Ty tries to lend a hand to help her get up. But a frustrated Tandy refused his help and got up herself. "Uh, sorry," Ty said nervously knowing it will lead to another argument again. "Ty, what the heck?!" Tandy barked. "What is your problem?" She stared at her boyfriend with surprise and annoyance. "Tandy, are you drinking again?" Asked Ty with completely clueless. "No, Ty, of course not!" She screamed. "Then w w what is this about having a baby?!" Ty asked with a cringed look in his eye. "Just calm down let me explain." Tandy exclaimed. 

"OK, then explain." Ty replied crossing his arms. "Listen to me, it's just us together now. No Roxxon. No Conners. And especially no Andre." Said Tandy with a smirk as they both sat back down on the sofa "And I just want to so much for other people and doing will take more than just us." She says with a smile. "So, what?" Ty spoke rolling his eyes. "See, basically what I'm saying is." Said Tandy reached her hands and places them on top of his lap. "Come one it'll be fun. We both make sweet love, fertilise my egg and have strong, beautiful babies." She said purring like a cat, placing her hands on his shoulders. But Ty wasn't agreeing to it, pulling back. "No, Tandy. We're still 17. And I'm not ready to be a parent." He said.

"Sure you are, shadow boy." She teases. "She then attempted to reach out and unzips Ty's hoodie from his body and undress him, but h instantly removed her hands from him. "Tandy, No." He said getting up from the sofa and stepped away from his eager girlfriend. "Oh, come, Ty." She asked eagerly her boyfriend the puppy eyes look, but she eventually stopped and became a little demanding. "You never had sex before?" She scoffed raising an eyebrow teasingly. "No I haven't and I rather not until I'm older." He said. Ty then attempts to go outside for his midnight patrol, But Tandy asked. "W Why not?" Her eyes faced down a little ashamed of her horny and over loving behaviour. Ty then stops at the door entrance with a hand on the doorknob, finding a way to explain himself.

The bad memories were coming back to him, being chased by the cops, Connor's murder of his older brother, his father pressuring him to succeed at school and his mom's untempered grief over losing her eldest son. "I'm sorry, Tandy. It's just Billy. My family..." He replied. Tandy then sympathises but didn't understand. "But Ty, it's over and that was 8 years ago." She said. "How does that stop us from having the life we want?" Ty turned around. "Look what I did not tell you is that I was responsible for that." Ty replied with a guilty look. "Baby, what do you mean?" Tandy asks.

Ty turned around and took a deep breath and paced up to Tandy's face as their psychic link became strong. "How about I just show you." He said with a depressed look. "You see. On the same night with when you were heading home from ballet class..." Ty stopped and Tandy pressed her forehead against his, Tandy then realised her hands, placing them on cheeks. Her hands glowed with Lightforce as Ty's placed his hands on her shoulder with Darkforce allowing her to see into his memories.

* * *

Ty's Memory/Flashback

 **Location** : New Orleans.

[The memory](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19P7J-4FcOdsFO_ZKIAC66lfC7lloccdo/view?usp=drivesdk)

* * *

**Back In Reality  
**

11:17 PM

After viewing Tyrone's memory, Tandy was deeply disturbed by what she saw, she was in such disbelief after all that happened Tyrone never lost his sanity. As a result of their psychic link, a small tear rolls her down her right eye as her boyfriend's emotions leaked into her mind. "Oh, my god, Ty... I didn't know." Tandy covering her mouth in shock. Tyrone's then walked up to her and gives her a warm hug after wiping the tear off her right cheek with his thumb. "See. Every time I try to do something good for someone so they won't go through hard shit, it always put them at risk." He said with an angry, regretful look. "I couldn't help with his fears because of my own. So I definitely can't do that if we had kids." Seeing that Tandy was beginning to understand, he turned ready to on patrol again.

However Tandy still willing to persuade her badass boyfriend, reached and grabbed Tyrone's wrist with her soft moisturised hand before he went out the front door. She pulled him over to her and rested her forearms on his shoulders, with Tyrone unable to ignore her as they made heavy eye contact. "Oh, we're not done here. I won't be ignored." Said Tandy, squeezing her soft chest against Tyrone's muscular body causing him to swell a bulgy hard-on that pressed against the crotch between Tandy's jeans. This caused them to moan and breath slowly with pleasure as their forehead pressed and their eyes were closed, Ty wrapped his strong arms around her warm slim waist. Once they opened their eyes again, they giggled a little about how much they've changed.

At this point, Tyrone was surprised and creeped out. He thought Tandy was just pretending to act feminine to gain his attention. Or maybe she was becoming a full girly girl. And Tandy felt so strong when she near him. Once again Tyrone removed her hands off him rejecting her advances, looked away and smirking in amusement.

"You're so persistent. When did you become so persuasive?" Tyrone asked taking a step back, smirked.

"I guess looks are everything, Ty." Tandy replied smiling with her hands on her hip.

"Tandy, I told you. You can drop the act now, you know your the one for me babe." Said Tyrone hoping it will calm her down. _"You know what I kinda like the new Tandy."_ He thought in amusement

"Maybe I could. Or maybe it's just the new me." Tandy giggled crossing her arms. _"I can deny it being girly is fun."_ She thought.

Seeing that she still has Tyrone attention Tandy walked over to him and held his hands. "Tyrone, I understand how hard it was for you when you lost him," Tandy spoke to him, concerned and serious. "But back then it wasn't your fault, sure you didn't understand what brother got into, but you protected him. And it wasn't your responsibility to take, but you could do that now, father's protect their kids it's the mother's that teach them not to be afraid. Maybe through this, we can heal each other, it will be fun. She spoke softly. Tyrone was still not up to it. "I don't know. What if our parents come to visit and they find out?" He implies. "Oh, relax. You see..." Tandy said stuttered. "I kinda.. borrowed your phone and told your mom about us. I'm sorry." She said with an awkward smile. "Of course you did." Tyrone groaned easily forgiving her. "So, come on. Let's go upstairs and stairs and get wild. Start this together. What you say, Ty?" She purred placing her palms on his chest and looked it his eyes hoping he will give in.

They stared affectionately in each other's eyes, Tyrone thinks about it; imagine to have his own family with extraordinary powers by getting her pregnant. However, although he kept the matter in mind, he decides not to do it tonight as he wanted his relationship with Tandy to be out of love, not lust. With his mind made up, Ty replied unwrapping his arms from her slim waist. "Maybe one day...." Tyrone said bringing her hopes up. "... But not today." He said in a punchline smugly, causing Tandy to blush with embarrassment. "See ya, T." Said Tyrone. "Bye, Bye." Tandy replied blowing a kiss, sarcastically. Once he turned his back and disappeared like a shadow, She huffed in frustration and crossed her arms that Tyrone turned her down, back when she was thieving with [Liam Walsh](much.wikia.com/Liam_Walsh) she could seduce any boy easily so she could steal from them once they let their guard down. But couldn't get her own boyfriend to have sex with her."

 _"Arrrghh, dammit, Ty!"_ She muttered to herself so she walked upstairs bedroom, and hopped into bed like a child throwing a tantrum.

* * *

3 hours later.

Later Tyrone returned from his vigilante patrol of the city, as he walked back to his and Tandy's bedroom, he felt a little bad about turning down his girlfriend. He could see into her eyes how much she wanted to start a new life with him, all the while his stubbornness was making it complicated. Once he finally entered the bedroom he sees the king-sized bed (that originally belonged to Jessica Jones' parents) with Tandy supposedly sleeping and since he was just super tired from the criminals he had beaten up, he simply changed out of his out of Cloak costume, changed into his black pyjamas and jumped straight into bed under the blanket with his hope bringer girlfriend.

However Tandy very much awake, and she turned her sleepy head around, to face her badass boyfriend showing her irresistible face to him once again. "Hey." She said. "Hey, yourself." Tyrone replied cheekily. Then Tandy burped a little bit and tries to seduce again. "I think you need a proper welcome back." She cooed she then lifted herself, wearing eye-pleasing [white pyjamas](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/621179488/off-white-pajama-shorts-with-pockets), climbed on to Tyrone and sits on his pelvis; causing a hard boner to swell from his boxers rubbing against her soft clit. "You still wanna be preggo again?" Tyrone asked getting a tiny bit irritated by his girlfriend's seductive behaviour. "Oh, no, baby. I ain't gonna force you. It would be rape and you know I hate that." Tandy promised. "I just think heroes like you deserve a reward."

Slowly and smoothly Tandy then leaned down and gives her Tyrone a warm deep traditional kiss, as she holds his face in her hands. As their lips pressed tightly against each other, Tyrone tastes something in her breath, and slowing broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" She asks. "You're drunk again, are you?" Tyrone asks with a straight face. "I don't think so." Tandy lies adding a smile at the end. He then turned his head to the left at saw a small cup of vodka near the digital alarm clock. "Oops." She said. So Tandy sat up on her boyfriend's pelvis and calmly, channelled the Lightforce energies into her right hand, placed it on her belly and in 30 seconds, her systems were cleansed of the alcohol.

"Vodka makes me oversleep." She said.

"Next time I'm gonna hide it from you." Tyrone teases.

"Try to." You mean." Tandy laughs, overwhelmed with love and pleasure she smashed her lips into his, probing her tongue into his mouth and licks the walls of his spotless brushed teeth. Thinking it had been a long day Tyrone gives in and grips his hands on her butt-cheeks sliding them up and constricting them around her soft slim waist. Then Tandy sat upon him and bounced playfully on his hip before [pressing her forehead against his with a sweet smile](https://focusedcollection.com/171714154/stock-photo-girlfriend-sitting-boyfriend-bed.html), and they laughed and smiled together. After that short romantic fun, Tandy crawled off Tyrone's hip and rests her sleepy head on his shoulder like a married couple after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes later after Tyrone pulled the huge duvet covers over their bodies and faced each other, Tandy thought it was about time she was honest with her terrifying superhuman boyfriend as they were almost fast asleep. "I love you, Ty." She whispered. Tyrone smile. "It's ok, I love you too." Tyrone replied reaching and stroking his girlfriend's blonde hair affectionately. "And I'm sorry." She said. "Sorry. For what?" He asked. "For nagging at you to screw me, oh my god." Tandy replied almost laughing at herself.

Seeing the shame on her face Tyrone placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright T." He replied "You're not the first girl who asks for that in a relationship. Every girlfriend does that." He giggled but eventually stumbled into a question. "But....... Why?" Tyrone asked softly so Tandy let it all out. "Ty, our powers could change the world. I just don't want us to be the only Cloak and Dagger. We can start new generations together." She said, she then tries to make puppy eyes at Tyrone which made him laugh. "I understand, yeah we could." He says. "But regardless, I shouldn't have been hard on y..." But Tandy placed a finger on his lips to stop from apologizing. "Shhh. I forgive you, baby." She replied. "Now, sleep." She then used her light and puts him to sleep and she went fast asleep too, hoping to put a leash on her newfound cheerful behaviour by tomorrow.

——————————————————

45 minutes later

As Tandy laid fast asleep. Tyrone awoke from his sleep and decided to give Tandy one more present, to make first he opened his the drawer right beside him, opening the small black box containing the engagement ring, holding in his hand, but still didn't feel it was the right to propose to his blonde optimist girlfriend. He then turned and reached for his phone and calls [Alex Wilder](https://mcu.fandom.com/Alex_Wilder), to see if he had finished the present he had been working on.

"Hey, Alex. You alright." Tyrone asked tiredly. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ty." Alex replied. "What's up?" The Runaways leader asked. And the African-American teleporter cut to the chase. "Remember that present I asked to make. Did you finish it?" Tyrone reminded. "More than finished. And I asked [Melvin Potter](Https://mcu.wikia.com/Melvin_Potter) to do the finishing touches. Alex assured with confidence. "Thanks, Wilder. I'll teleport over there to receive it." Tyrone said. "Anytime, Tyrone." Alex replied. And with that hanged up and went fast asleep with a smile on his face, and decided what to do please his girlfriend after months of distances between them.

* * *

**The Morning**

The next morning Tandy wakes up and rises from her side of the bed, she looked to her side of the bed and to her frustration her boyfriend and partner in crime-fighting wasn't in bed with her, like any romantic couple. So she got out of the bed, out of the bedroom and to the bathroom in a tired mood, one of her eyes were closed and her shining blonde hair covering half of her face like an anime hairstyle. She picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth for 3 straight minutes, splashes some cold water on her face and ties her now neat hair into a ponytail after combing it softly and carefully to which she then applied some lip gloss and eye-liner on right after. "That's right, Tandy. You're the vision." She boasted in the mirror before switching off the light and leaves the bathroom.

Once she walked down the cold wooden staircase in her grey socks and her Tyrone's hoodie, once she entered the kitchen she sees her enhanced boyfriend in a positive mood. He was teleporting around the kitchen cleaning with a grin, wearing an apron since he was preparing breakfast for him and Tandy; cereal for her and toast and butter for him. Once the bread came out of the toaster, placing it on his plate he sees his impressed girlfriend observing his effort as puts his breakfast on the table. "So." Tyrone chuckled. "I see my pretty hope bringer's got a good night sleep." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Huh, unbelievable." Tandy scoffed jokingly. "Are you ever going to stop, charming me, Ty?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Tyrone looked down placed his right hand on her hip, which caused her cheeks to go red with blushing, but eventually snaps out it returns to her usual self since he now pays attention to her. "I mean seriously you're inflating my ego, I think that's all there is to it." She said. Tyrone then walked over to his side of the table as Tandy went over to hers; raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Isn't that what you wanted? I've seen a lot of girls act so stuck up when it comes to attention, even in relationships." He laughed. "Woah, if I was stuck up I'd be like those High School mean girls, people see in TV shows; like [Regina George](https://meangirls.fandom.com/wiki/Regina_George) or [Ashley](https://hannahmontana.fandom.com/wiki/Ashley_Dewitt) & [Amber](https://hannahmontana.fandom.com/wiki/Amber_Addison). Always about the money their parents make, the attention, popularity, their vanity in their appearances, which jock to date, the jealousy if some nerd takes their boy. I don't want to be like that." Tandy groaned.

As they were eating, Tandy then looked across the table and sees Tyrone raise and eyebrow jokingly as his teeth into his toast, crunching it loudly as they spoke. "OK, first of all, you don't go to school. Secondly, You sure you weren't acting like that, yesterday?" He asked with a little playful grin on his face, causing Tandy to roll her eyes with humour. "Uh, Don't you go sassy on me, sweetie. First of all, I already know I'm beautiful." She explained in a sassy mood, smiling at him whilst doing a hair flip, enchanting Tyrone with her looks and making him go hard. "Yeah, I can tell." He said surprised at Tandy's good looks. "Yeah, as I was saying. I know I'm beautiful. But I don't waste my time, searching for attention to prove it, I don't like simps." She said loading another spoonful of cereal into her mouth of her breakfast.

Whilst Tandy's teeth crunch on the cornflakes soaked in the cold milk, Tyrone attempts to reply, but Tandy held her finger out, showing that she was not done with her statement, once she swallowed down her food, she continued. "Secondly, I got a call from my mom last week. Even when I have superpowers she's still concerned about me." Tandy said smiling. It warmed her heart knowing that her mom cared about, and not soaking in her shame of hiding the truth about her abusive father, as she finally believed Tandy was old enough to know. "So she arranged..." Tandy removed her hand from her bowl, reaching into her pocket pulling and unfolding a paper revealing a form. "..for us to enrol at Midtown High." She said giving her boyfriend the forms.

——————————————————

Tyrone looked at the form and was pleased with her. "Tandy, this is great. I glad for you." Tyrone said to his girlfriend and was surprised, but was upset since he couldn't go back to his old school having let down Evita and having been accused of killing a cop.

"Yeah, I quite surprised myself." Tandy replied grinning with pride, suddenly once she finally finished her breakfast, and went to the sink to clean it herself.

Tyrone raised an eyebrow for a moment. "Uh, Tandy. Isn't the Midtown High School campus for gifted children?" He asked. "And also if your powers to out of control, people might suspect that you a Dagger." He argued.

Seeing her boyfriend so concerned made, Tandy scoffed and began shaking her head. "No, they won't, Ty! Geez, your so gullible, cute but gullible." She laughed as she went on to rinse her bowl after scrubbing it, she gets a little grossed as one of the cornflakes soaked in tap water, entered her rubber gloves. "Eww." She whispered to herself taking them and washes her bowl bare-handed after finishing her breakfast. "I can control my powers. I throw sharp knives made of light. If anyone found I'm The Girl That Looks Like An Angel, every damn abusive ring will try and kill me, luckily they'll be stupid to try" She answered, grinning sinisterly with confidence. "Let me guess because you became the one threat towards every operation involved in abuse." Tyrone guessed. "Exactly. And I can't put all those students in danger" Tandy replied. "Which is why I'm going, show them my gifted intellect in the fields in physics." Tandy answered.

Upon hearing that, Tyrone was quite surprised. "Wait you gifted in physics?" He asked with little doubt, as he ate his last toast. "Yeah, I do. Baby" Tandy answered feeling insulted, walking over to the sofa to go and play on her phone and switched on the TV. "Wish, don't worry, babe. I'm not saying you don't know anything." Tyrone postured as walked to the sink to clean his plate along with the cluttery. "It's just I never knew that. I think you're an intelligent girl." Tandy smiled taking that compliment to heart. "Seems like you focus on how smart than how sexy I am." She teased. "I'm not like other boys, everyone at my school knows that." Tyrone replied with a straight face as he finished rinsing everything. "So who taught it?" He asked, quickly teleporting to his girlfriend to sit next to her. 

Once her boyfriend was beside her, dark thoughts came out of Tandy's mind though she tries to put the past behind her. "My dad taught me. Everything that learned at Roxxon about energy dispersal, physics he showed it to me." She said trying to forget about her dad. "He told me if I wanted to improve society, I I have to how it affects people." Tandy partially breaks down in Tyrone's arms filled with straight-faced resentment towards her father as she watched the TV with tiny coming from the corner of her eye. "I guess he did love you, huh." He said, hugging her and rubbing her back softly. "Yes. Maybe." Tandy replied sitting back up, eye contact with Tyrone, finally able to control herself. "Maybe he did, Ty. But doesn't change what he did to my mom." She said, shaking her head. "But I swear, I won't let that shit like that happen to anyone, ever again." Tandy said grinning forming a Lightforce dagger in her hand.

This honourable resolve made Tyrone proud of her and was more than glad to be her boyfriend. "A-And and that's what I love most about you, T." He said, chuckling a bit. "Always willing to raise others from their hardships." He placed his hand on the sofa, to sit up and gently stroked Tandy's long blonde hair. "Now that's a hero worth fighting for." Tyrone said. As those words seeped into her heart, Tandy began blushing and placed her right hand on top of Tyrone's hand on the sofa and placed her left hand on his cheek, feeding the Darkforce of his heart with her light. As their love took over, his eyes began glowing with light with his irises becoming invisible whilst her sclera turned black and her irises turned shiny as diamonds. "Well, Ty. I learnt it from the best." She purred. "I guess, we're both our greatest strength." She said as a soft smile appeared on her face and she leaned her head closer to him.

As the love filled the air, the African-American Teleporter's hands reached placing his hands on the enhanced blonde girl's waist. "Maybe you're are my greatest strength. But I'll be your greatest power." He said chuckling lovingly.

A small tear of happiness dripped from Tandy's right. "I guess you are. You really are." She replied. As the black smoke and fairies of light surrounded the living room, placing her palms on his cheeks affectionately.

As the super-powered couple stared into each other's eyes, they couldn't imagine what their lives would be like without each other. "Thank, you, Ty." Tandy cooed pressing her forehead against his. "For always being here." She said. "Anytime, T." Tyrone replied, and his lips met with hers once, moaned softly as they enjoyed they're make out and smooching for few seconds, suddenly they snapped out, and their eyes turned back to normal. They instantly removed their hands from each other, turned away for a moment and laughed at themselves for changing the subject, despite making it clear they were still a couple. "OK.. maybe we've already made that clear." Tandy said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Y Yeah, tell me about it. Let just watch the movie." Tyrone said, as she resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as the movie started "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen."

The two then teased each other for a moment, quoting Cheng and Azula from the avatar. "You're pretty." Said Tyrone imitating Cheng's simp like behaviour, chuckling with his girlfriend ." Tandy rolled her eyes jokingly at chuckling at how Azula ruined her chance. "Together you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world. We will dominate the earth!" She joked making her hands glow as she imitated the fire nation princess, making herself chuckle a little bit before finally calming down. "Seriously, she just completely messed it up." Tyrone said trying to catch his breath. "Hello? Can't blame her. Honestly, Ozai's one sick selfish bastard." Tandy commented

"Coincidence?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with concern "Yeah, Yeah. Unfortunately." She replied covering herself and Tyrone in short covers before resting on him again to continue watching the movie.

"AHH! My head. My head!" Then out of nowhere, Tandy began groaning in pain She quickly clenching her fingers in her hair with painful migraine pulsing in her brain, Tyrone quickly took the remote to pause the movie and held tightly on to her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "Hey. Hey, what's wrong?!" He asked desperately. "Hey. Look at me. You're alright?" Tandy then removed her hands from her hair once her small painful headache finally subsided. "I am now." Tandy began grinning with anger. "But those boys made a huge, mistake. I'll be back, Ty." She said, placing her hand on his cheek for a moment before getting up from the sofa.

"Woah! Wait, so you're going out on patrol, now. In the morning?" He asked. "Uh, obviously, I need a morning workout." Tandy scoffed. " Besides, People need a symbol of hope, to look up to. If you do all patrolling the innocent will fear us, just as much as those criminals will." She explained. "That's what an Anti-heroes, forget publicity it's about the lives we save." He said. And a sadistic smile appeared on his on how many criminals he scared, creeping his girlfriend. "Uh, a quick reminder I'm not an Anti-Hero. Just follow my lead on this, please?" She asked. "Pretty please?" She teases, knowing her boyfriend will oblige. "Okay. You win." Tyrone replied rolling his eyes at how easily he was swayed by her.

"So what was that?" He asked.

She tries to explain but couldn't put it into words.

——————————————————

To see if her powers weren't out of control, Tandy got on the carpet legs crossed and meditated. "Tandy, what heck was that?" Tyrone asked, still sitting on the sofa. "You were just screaming in pain." Tandy opened her eyes, thinking back to her defeated archenemy. "You not the only one with powerups now." She explained. "Not only I'm able to see and sense hopes. I also sense their darkest intentions that could be a threat to that hope. To the innocent." Tandy said. Tyrone was amazed, at his girlfriend. "Guess we're both now avenger level heroes." He said, laughing at how the reputation proceeded them.

"Not exactly. The minorities still need hope, retribution, we can't forget about them." Tandy replied. "Yeah, I understand. Sounds good to me." Tyrone responded understanding Tandy's point of view. Once Tandy locked on to the criminals that were a possible threat to the hopeful people of New York City, she got up on the carpet ready to get changed into her "vigilante costume" to go out on her morning patrol, which she hasn't been doing for the past 3 weeks. "Enough scaring it's my turn now. I'll be back." Said Tandy, given her boyfriends a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you." And headed up to their room to change. 

However, Tyrone ran up the staircase to Tandy, stopping her for a moment. He remembered the gorgeous so-called "vigilante suit" Tandy made. "Hey! Hey. Slow down." Tyrone ordered. "Yes?" Tandy replied, she leaned closer into Tyrone's chest deciding to toy with his emotions, knowing what he was going to say, but he wasn't falling for it. "You're not seriously going to go out in that outfit are you?" He asked seriously. "I told you, Ty. That's going to be my Dagger suit." Tandy scoffed unwilling to take the criticism. Though he liked Tandy's new positive attitude, he didn't anyone staring at her lustfully in such revealing attire. "You said you didn't want to draw too much attention." Tyrone said. 

Tandy tries to manipulate the situation into making it seem like her outfit is appropriate. "It's not attention it's more like..." She stuttered. "Think of it as like a distraction an advantage. You know, like Power Girl, only more glamorous." She suggests. "Yeah, that's why we'll have to disagree." Tyrone replied crossing his arms. "Call me bossy. But I'm not going to let you, going around fight crime-fighting, looking like a..." His girlfriend immediately paused him, believing he was going to say something offensive. "Like what?" Ty?" She asked. "A hooker? A slut?" She exclaimed with a serious look. "I was going to say gold-digger." Tyrone groaned, rolling his eyes and head. 

Though Tandy loves her boyfriend, she didn't like anyone to tell her to dress modestly, even if it's Ty. "I don't see you complaining yesterday." Tandy purred in an attempt to arouse him, she reached with her hand and slide her fingers down between her big breasts, whilst using her other hand and trailed it down her shaved thigh, to make him lenient with her costume design.

However, Tyrone looked away as he wasn't distracted at all. "Uh, that was completely different, T." He chuckled a little bit removing her hand from him. "You're my girlfriend. Not my sex toy." He said calming down. "Sorry. It's just I don't want people to look at you, in such a twisted way. Besides what if you get injured or something?" He asked. "With you exposed like that, we need to have armour or something." He suggested.

Despite Tandy understanding her boyfriend's concern, she still wanted to go out so exposed, frustrated she couldn't persuade. "Look don't worry Ty, I can take care of myself I'm just as powerful," Tandy assured in a sassy tone. "Look, I want to take advantage of those assholes' sick urges. I'll lure them into a trap with...adorable looks e, then you can imprison them in your cloak; we'll take them down swiftly and easily. Like I said, Ty. I play people and I'm good at it." Tandy insisted... 

which finally convinced her boyfriend. "You're willing to use yourself as bait to lure predators into a trap?" He asked. "Dagger, is a nightmare, to all abusers everywhere. I'll make sure of it, promise." She replied grinning with "Alright, then. We'll try that." Said, Tyrone gleaming at the notion. "Thank you." Replied Tandy, smirked teasingly, then gently stroked her boyfriend's small beard.

Tandy then stepped back and began to talk from Tyrone's point of view. "Look, Ty. Even if I wanted a protective suit, for our patrols." She huffed. "I don't have the fabric or anymore material to make myself one. That's another reason why I made my costume.... revealing." Tandy admits. With this understanding, Tyrone took a deep breath and was ready to show her, the Dagger protective suit he had people secretly make for her. "You know, babe. I was just about to get to that." He said pridefully, Tandy raised an eyebrow as she was unsure what he was talking about. "Ok, baby. What did you now, you got more things to excite me?" She asked crossing her arms. "I know I have given you two presents already, this one, Tandy, will blow you away." Tyrone smirked. "Try me." Tandy dared. "OK, then. First, close your eyes." Tyrone asked. As she closed her eyes, he quickly teleported away to prepare the surprise.

* * *

**Location:** [Melvin Potter's New Workshop](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Melvin_Potter%27s_New_Workshop)

At the far way workshop in Hell's Kitchen, the costume/body armour designer, Melvin Potter was making finishing touches the present Tyrone wants to give to Tandy at Alex Wilder's request. On the wall, he had six other costumes, scheduled to make for The Runaways or any other young heroes that might contact him, thanks to his connection with Wilder. Ever being freed from the NYPD and charges against him dropped after being cruelly coerced by Wilson Fisk, Melvin felt intense guilt after what he did, he may have only created a fake Daredevil suit, but he still believed he had blood on his as evident to how many times Agent Poindexter concealed his identity and got away his murders.

Melvin cried a bit and kind of felt bad for Poindexter. How can Kingpin be so cruel to manipulate such talented people with mental illnesses, Frank Castle, Poindexter and himself? He clenched his fist with anger and resentment, as he wished for nothing more than for Fisk to suffer, despite him now being in prison. Suddenly black smoke appeared right behind him and long legs in jeans and trainers emerged from it, as smoke faded out there was Tyrone not saying a single word and neither did Melvin since he already knew how the former would come to him.

"For a teenager, you're a very patient young man." Melvin said before turning around to face the young teleporter. "Yeah, I'm quite surprised myself." Tyrone replied, as stepped out of the darkness of the shade in the room." Is it finished? Alex told me you were almost done." 

"Yes, it is," Melvin answered grinning. "And don't worry it is exactly to Tandy's liking, want to see it?" Melvin asked. "Yes, I do," Tyrone replied. Melvin and Tyrone walked into the other room, there it was shining in front of him. "Well?" The bald mechanic asked "Wow! It's amazing." The black boy replied. _"This guy is really good."_ He was amazed by the design. "Thanks, Mr Potter," Tyrone said in gratitude. "Anytime, kid. And it's Melvin." Said, Melvin. "And the money?" He asked. The teenager hero opened the bag and showed all the money to him.

"Here. Stolen from what remains of the Mexican Cartel." Tyrone answered smirking. "Then, we're finished here," Melvin said reaching out and shaking the young heroes hand as Tyrone picked up the mannequin and was ready to head back to his and Tandy's home. "Hey, are you gonna be okay?" He asked as he knew what Kingpin did to him. "Oh, don't worry, kid. I will be." He said trying to let go of his grudge against the crime lord, and with that Tyrone nodded and stepped into his door of darkness teleporting away, leaving the mechanic proud of himself in the middle of the room.

* * *

5 minutes later

 **Location** : [Jones Residence](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jones_Residence)

Back at the Jones residence where she and her boyfriend made it their new home, Tandy was still upstairs outside their bedroom with her eyes shut with her excitement beginning to fade and her patients declining. "Baby, where the heck are you?" She thought while she groaned to herself and also began huffing thinking her dear Ty was pranking her. Eventually, He appears to her right in the same spot, when he left, as Tyrone finally got his surprise of her. As she opened her eyes with frustration, he smirked a bit, with thoughtful ideas such us this who needs valentines day? "Well?" She barked impatiently. Tyrone smiled and instead walked right behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. 

"Uh, what this?" She asked nervously.

"You'll see." He replied. He then teleported himself and his girlfriend into the living room, where the TV was still on and the film they were watching still paused. Tandy then removed Tyrone's big muscle hand from her face, thinking it was a waste of time. "Ok, what this enhanced hide-and-seek or what? I'm supposed to be out there right now stopping some drug...!" But instead, Tyrone then pointed right behind her. "Behold." He simply said. When Tandy turned around and the summer breeze blown through the window into her bright blonde hair, her eyes widened with astonishment. "Oh, my gosh!" She covered her mouth with amazement. "Yep, even better than mine." He replied.

"I can see you love it already," Tyrone said gripping his hands together with a snigger. "[This is what](https://www.deviantart.com/kyle-a-mcdonald/art/Dagger-609815771) you've been preparing for me?" Tandy asked overjoyed. "A little overboard but yes. The [Dagger suit](https://www.deviantart.com/kyle-a-mcdonald/art/Dagger-609815771), I thought I'd return the favour." Tyrone replied proudly. At this point felt like she was on top of the world, Tandy rushed and into Tyrone arms in a warm, tight embrace, it filled her heart and soul that he would go this far to please her. "Oh, Ty. Baby, I love you!" She screamed happily wrapping her arms around Tyrone's waist and kissed him gently. "Anything for you too, T." He laughed with her in the celebration.

But as Tandy's arms and legs constricted tightly around and with becoming deeper, he felt a little suffocated. "OK. OK. OK. That's it. But yeah had it made for you!" Tyrone gagged since Tandy was hugging too tight. Tandy eventually got off of him noticing that she overdid it with him collapsing on the floor, coughing and trying to get some air. When h finally cleared his throat, he stood up again and being mad, he simply stared at her awkwardly warmly, smiling.

"Are you done?" He asked, crossing his arms, looking at her so stoically.

"Yeah, I'm done." Tandy Tandy replied embarrassingly, brushing the hair from her eyes, turning away from him. _"What's wrong with me?"_

"Thank you." She said reluctantly since she wasn't the type of person that displays gratitude. "No problem." Tyrone replied.

" _We've come a long way, we're so different from what we were."_ He thought to himself. "You wanna put I on?" He asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah. I'd love that. Besides I got lowlifes to knock down." Tandy said in a thrilled manner clenching her first until bone cracks were heard.

Tyrone smiled as her normal self was back. "And that's the Tandy I know." He grinned, those won't know what but them.

——————————————————

Living room

10 minutes later.

In the bedroom, Tyrone was waiting as his girlfriend was getting changed into the new Dagger costume he arranged to be made for her. He couldn't wait with these awesome costumes, he and Tandy will finally become unstoppable heroes, partners in crime-fighting and with their strong psychic link and teamwork; nothing can stop them. He then thinks back to all the good and bad times he had with her, the times he used powers and his family in general. Despite all those hardships, it was these that made him the man he is today, the scary monster the innocent needed and the man his treasured Tandy fell in love with.

"Hey, baby. Ty, I'm finished." Tandy called in a cheerful attitude.

Immediately he teleported down the living room where Tandy changed. "I'm ready." Tyrone replied.

"Really. Really?" She teased. 

"Really. Really." He replied, rolling his eyes

" 'kay turn around." She said

With her confidence Tandy walked in on him with flawless posture, Ty was amazed as she walked, that Melvin made the suit just right for her. "Tandy, wow. You looking amazing!" He said clapping his hand like a proud parent. "Well, not like hadn't heard that one before." She replied. "Now we can kick corrupt ass!" She said in badass, she lifted one leg and did two twirls before assuming a fighting position with her Lightforce knives out. "Ohh, a pirouette." Tyrone said impressed with his girl's badass way of fighting. "Like you said. "Badass Ballerina." Tandy replied chuckling biting her bottom lip.

Then he showed another thing in edition in her suit. "Hey, you know that button on your belt?" Ty pointed out to her as she looked down at it. "Yeah?" Tandy said noticing and raising an eyebrow. "Press it." He said. Tandy went along pressed the button, when she did a holographic image engulfed her suit, making it look exactly like the outfit she made for herself, she used to entice her tall dark black (no pun intended), knight. "Is this? This is?" Tandy asked giggling. "Yeah, it's the outfit you wanted as your costume. Now can switch from civilian and vigilante, anytime you want." Says Ty.

"So you did like me in this?" Purred Tandy. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck again, with the same tempting persona. 

"No. No. No. No. You are not trying that again." Ty said teasingly running away. "Remember, you gave in." She reminded.

"Didn't." Said Ty.

"Did." Tandy replied.

"Didn't."

"Did."

Didn't"

"Did." 

Tandy chased him around the living room, but he kept teleporting away. But she manage to predict his next, throwing the soft sofa cushion at his head and once he got it off, she jumped on him pinning him to the floor sitting on his lap. "Jeez, you're so intense." Ty said. "Everyone, says that." Tandy replied as their giggling finally stopped and the room went silent. "Thank you. For everything." She said. Tandy landed her lips down his haring deep romantic kiss. "I'll always be here. Different city, different country, as boyfriend or best friend. Even if broke after six minutes or something. I'll always be there, with you." He whispered softly. When the flattered Tandy kissed him again a tear of happiness dropped from her nose dropping on Ty. "Yeah, I know." She simply replied. 

Finally she got off and stood on feat switched her suit to vigilante mode, walking out of the door to star morning patrol, but before she could turn the doorknob, she turned around racking Ty with cute, as he was till on floor. "You coming?" She asked. "You want to come." Ty asked. "Well obviously, we haven't fought together in weeks." She said. "Then quickly teleported away in excitement and when he came back he as already in the costume, Tandy made for her. "Wow, you're fast." She said. "Teleporter, remember?" He said as his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

As they head out the back door together, Tandy says with a dagger in her hand. It's time for Cloak and Dagger to make their debut." She said facing Ty. "Day and Night?" She said.

"Darkness and Light." Ty replied. He held her hand and they teleported away into the streets of New York to spread hope and compassion to the innocent and the weak and fear to the selfish and the guilty.


End file.
